


Pack de dos

by csparklefingers



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csparklefingers/pseuds/csparklefingers
Summary: Bokuto es padre soltero y debido a esto retrasa un año su ingreso a la universidad, en donde conocerá a Akaashi, un estudiante recién salido de preparatoria.Él y su hija eran un pack de dos, hasta que Keiji llegó a sus vidas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Konoha Akinori/Shirofuku Yukie, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

Con la radio sonando de fondo, Bokuto Kotaro organizaba el que sería su nuevo hogar.  
Se había mudado a un departamento que formaba parte de un pequeño complejo de edificios, en los principalmente habitaba gente mayor que de seguro llevaba toda su vida allí. Tenía 2 habitaciones, un poco pequeñas, un baño promedio y una cocina al estilo americano. 

Había elegido ese lugar, pues era tranquilo, tenía varios minimarkets cerca y le quedaba cerca de la universidad, no debería moverse mucho para poder recoger a Kazumi de la guardaría.  
Se había enterado de aquel lugar gracias a Kuroo, quién vivía junto a Kenma en ése mismo sector, solo que, en otro bloque, no era muy caro como para que lo pagase una sola persona, por lo que le pasó el dato y debido a la creciente incomodidad que llevaba teniendo con sus padres desde hacía un tiempo, movió un par de cosas y en dos semanas logró organizar todo lo necesario para mudarse. 

Y allí estaba, en el comedor nuevo colocando las fotos que tenía con su familia en una estantería, quería recibir a su pequeña en un lugar acogedor, por lo que les había pedido a sus amigos que la cuidaran ese día. 

Sacó de la caja una foto en la que salían Kuroo, Kenma y él con la bebé recién nacida y sonrío, el teñido tenía una cara de nerviosismo, pues era su primera vez cargando un bebé y sentía que en cualquier momento se le caería, Bokuto agradecía que aquello no hubiese ocurrido.

Recordó la tarde en la que le había confesado a sus padres que su novia estaba embarazada con melancolía, su vida había cambiado drásticamente desde que aquellas palabras habían salido de su boca.  
Recuerda lo incomoda que fue la charla con sus padres después de eso, como tuvo que soportar las miradas acusadoras de sus compañeros de clase y sus vecinos, pero lo que más recuerda a la perfección son los ojos de sus progenitores observándolo con profunda decepción, suele creer, cuando el recuerdo vuelve a rondar por su cabeza como en aquella ocasión, que es algo que jamás llegará a olvidar por completo, el momento exacto en el que se había convertido oficialmente en la decepción familiar.

A ojos de todos él siempre sería el desafortunado chico que fue papá a los dieciséis años. 

Continúo recordando cosas, hasta que sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo, se había sumido tanto en sus pensamientos que no sintió los golpeteos que daban a la puerta, por lo que al ver que su amigo no se dignaba a abrirle, Kuroo decidió llamarlo.

— Búho apestoso, ábreme la puerta — Se escuchó apenas contestó la llamada - Nos estamos congelando aquí afuera con Kazu, ¿cierto? — Se escuchó un agudo “Sí” junto con un castañeo de dientes algo fingido. 

— Lo siento, bro, me distraje con algo — Respondió mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

Cuando cortó la llamada, abrió la puerta despacio, no quería ver a Kuroo a la cara, pues éste sabría que era en lo que se había distraído y le regañaría, pues el pelinegro consideraba una perdida de tiempo que recordase momentos de “las épocas oscuras”, como le gustaba llamarle.

— ¡Papii! — Exclamó su pequeña apenas le vio.

— ¡Kazu!, ¿cómo la pasaste con el tío Kuroo y el tío Kenma?

— 'ien — Sonrió y comenzó a hacer gestos intentando explicar lo que habían hecho durante el día.

Bokuto asentía como si entendiese perfectamente lo que le estaba diciendo, aunque realmente no le comprendía mucho.

— Ohhh, así que jugaste con él tío Kenma a la consola — La niña asintió y él lanzó una mirada acusadora al pelinegro, quién comenzó a silbar mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

— M' 'usta la 'onsola — Kazu no podía pronunciar los sonidos de la "g" y la "c" o "k" así que solía omitirlos de las oraciones.

— Pero eres muy pequeña para jugar con la consola, podrías romper el mando del tío Kenma y él se pondría triste — Explicó.

A Bokuto no le agradaba que Kazumi jugase con el teñido, pues creía que su hija al ser una niña podría romper el mando y no tenía el dinero suficiente como para comprarle otro a su amigo.

— Ahora ve a dejar tus cosas a tu nueva habitación — Sonrió y la niña hizo lo que dijo después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Volvió a mirar a Kuroo y suspiró — Bro, sabes que no me gusta que Kazumi juegue con las cosas de Kenma.

— Pero a ella le gusta, Kenma no se enojaria si le rompiese algo. 

— Recordemos la vez que me echó de su casa a las tres de la madrugada solo porque ensucie su Nintendo Switch con youghurt, por favor — El pelinegro rio. 

— Quiere demasiado a Kazu como para hacerle algo así o siquiera enojarse, sabes que a cualquier otro niño lo echaría a patadas tan siquiera con verlo, ¡A ella hasta le creó un "Mii" en la Wii!, ¿Sabes cuándo tardé yo en que me dejara crearme uno? Tres años y nos conocemos desde la infancia. 

Ambos rieron un poco — Kuroo, una cosa es que se enoje y otra es que yo tenga para pagarlo en caso de. Con esto de la mudanza, la universidad y la guardería de Kazu, estoy justo de dinero.

— No te lo cobraría si llegase a pasar y con respecto a lo otro, recuerda que, si necesitas ayuda monetaria, nos tienes acá, a Kenma le ha ido sorpresivamente bien con lo de sus Streams en Internet y de ser necesario podríamos apoyarte.

Bokuto le miró a los ojos, no sería capaz de pedirle dinero prestado, su orgullo y la necesidad inconsciente de demostrar que podría salir adelante sin depender de nadie se lo impedía, no le dejaba ver que estaba bien pedir ayuda en ciertos momentos.

Dando el tema por terminado preguntó — ¿Te quedas a cenar?

— Está bien, gracias por la invitación, Kenma iba estar haciendo un directo así que cenaría solo— El pelinegro sonrió y entró al departamento. 

La cena fue tranquila, bueno, tranquila en un nivel Bokuto. 

Comieron Mac&Cheese con el televisor dictando las noticias de fondo, mientras Kuroo le enseñaba a Kazumi cuáles eran los gases nobles y que podía hacer frases con los símbolos químicos de algunos elementos de la tabla periódica, Bokuto reía ante la mala pronunciación de su hija, sintiendo un calor en el pecho le acarició la cabeza. 

— Te'urio, Ame'icio y O'iheno, papá — La niña sonrió mostrando los dientes y Bokuto pensó que no quería dejar de ver esa sonrisa nunca. 

Telurio (Te) Americio (Am) Oxígeno (O)


	2. Chapter 2

6:30 am 

Bokuto despertó con un pie pegado a la mejilla. 

Kazumi había vuelto a cambiarse a su cama durante la noche, puesto que aún no se acostumbra bien al hecho de tener que dormir sola.

Al principio, cuando ella aún era una recién nacida, se las había apañado con una pequeña cuna que compró con ayuda de sus amigos, pero ésta solo les sirvió hasta que Kazumi cumplió año y medio, pues la tela que sostenía el pequeño colchón se había desgarrado debido a su no muy buena calidad, por lo que pasaron a dormir juntos durante un tiempo. Luego de unas semanas a Bokuto comenzó a incomodarle el dormir con la niña prácticamente incrustada en sus costillas, así que al llegar la noche armaba un futón junto a la cama y ahí se acostaba, aunque su hija de todas formas se cambiaba durante el transcurso de la noche.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y la tapó con las sábanas, aún era temprano como para tenerla dando vueltas refunfuñando por ahí, tenía la mala maña de despertar de mal humor. 

Fue a la cocina y observó con detenimiento el pizarrón en el cual tenía anotado las cosas que debía hacer ese día y la hora de éstas. 

A las 9 am, debía ir a recoger su horario a la universidad y de paso, dejar los papeles que hacían falta para oficializar la inscripción de Kazumi en la guardería.

Le había preguntado a Kenma si podía cuidar a la pequeña mientras él hacía sus trámites, pues Kuroo tenía clases por la mañana y no estaría ahí, su facultad había comenzado las clases una semana antes a diferencia de la del teñido y la propia, que iniciaban la semana siguiente. Bokuto se sentía algo mal por hacer que su amigo se levantase más temprano de lo que acostumbraba, pero éste le insistió en que no debía preocuparse, cosa que le resultó extraña, pues nunca insistía sobre nada.

Encendió el televisor y colocó el canal de las noticias, pues le resultaba más fácil calcular el tiempo que tenía para hacer las cosas y no se atrasaba.

7:00 am

Después de limpiar el departamento, despertó a Kazumi, para entre sueños y reclamos lograr bañarla. La sentó en el mesón de la cocina americana y sirvió dos tazas de leche con chocolate, a la par que le preparaba un pan con mantequilla a su hija, él no había tomado desayuno, así que se sentó frente a ella e hizo uno para sí mismo.

Al terminar de comer, preparó una mochila con las cosas de la pequeña y guardó las suyas en un bolso, para partir rumbo al departamento de sus amigos. 

— Hija, recuerda pórtate bien con el tío Kenma, ¿no hagas cosas que puedan ponerle mal, sí? — Era consciente de que existían situaciones que podían generarle ansiedad a Kenma, por lo que cuando comenzó a caminar y hablar, intentó explicarle a Kazumi, de manera que pudiese entender, (aún estaba muy pequeña para entender el peso de la palabra ansiedad) que había cosas que a su tío podían ponerle “mal”

— Sii, p'ometo po'tame bien — Respondió con una sonrisa. 

— Intenta avisar al tío Kenma si tienes ganas de hacer pipí o algo.

La niña asintió y tomó la mano de su padre, para comenzar a subir las escaleras al segundo piso, ya que ahí se encontraba el departamento. 

— Llegamos. 

Golpeó la puerta y del otro lado se escuchó un quejido. 

— ¡Buenos días! — Habló Bokuto con una gran sonrisa. 

— Buenas — Murmuró Kenma mientras se estiraba. 

— ¿Acabas de despertar? 

— No — Miró a Kazumi y luego volvió a mirar al pelibicolor 

— me levanté a las cinco para vencer al jefe un juego, porque Kuroo dijo que no podía desvelarme si hoy cuidaría a Kazu. 

— Oh, si quieres puedo llevar a Kazu conmigo, para que puedas descansar. 

— No, me gusta estar con ella, déjala acá — La niña sonrió al escuchar eso. 

— ¿Estás seguro? — Le miró dudoso

— Sí.

— ¿Estás seguro seguro? 

— Sí. 

— ¿Seguro segurísimo?

— Sí. 

— ¿Estas completamente seguro de que no quieres que me la lleve para que tu puedas ir a dormir? 

— Lo estoy, ahora vete, que se te va a hacer tarde — Dijo con un deje de molestia. 

— Cierto, cualquier cosa llámame, Kazu tiene de todo en su mochila, no la dejes jugar a la consola y no dejes que se duerma, porque si no en la noche se queda hasta muy tarde, por favor — Habló rápidamente para luego agacharse — Te quiero mucho peque, cuida al tío Kenma — Le dio un beso en la mejilla — ¡Adiós, volveré pronto! 

Mientras veían a Bokuto alejarse, el teñido bajó su mirada hasta la niña y con tranquilidad preguntó. 

— ¿Quieres jugar Mario Kart? 

— ¡Sí! 

8:30

Bokuto suspiró, si bien la universidad no le quedaba lejos del departamento, debía tomar un autobús para poder llegar y a pesar de haberse levantado temprano, el tránsito no le acompañaba y quedó atorado en un embotellamiento, de todas formas, no se preocupó mucho, pues todavía tenía treinta minutos para llegar a donde debía. 

8:45

Le quedaban solo quince minutos y al ver que el micro no se movía, decidió que su mejor opción sería ir caminando, pues no sabía cuánto más se demoraría si esperaba en el vehículo. 

Bajó del transporte y emprendió camino, observó las calles a detalle mientras en su mente tarareaba la intro de "Amigazazo" serie, que había estado viendo con Kuroo y Kazu la noche anterior, después de cenar. 

8:55

Afortunadamente logró llegar a tiempo a su destino y luego de que el secretario le indicaste donde debía ir, pudo respirar tranquilo. Pero justo cuando se disponía a tocar la puerta de la oficina de la vice rectora, un chico abrió ésta provocando que su mano tocase su pecho. 

— Lo siento, no me fijé que ibas saliendo — Se disculpó Bokuto. 

— No te preocupes — Repudió con simpleza el hizo el ademán de quitarle importancia — Si me permites, debo irme, espero que tengas un buen día — Agregó antes de pasar junto a él y seguir su camino. 

— Igualmente... — Durante la fracción de segundo que duró aquel encuentro con el chico desconocido, no pudo despegar la vista de sus ojos, podría jurar que fueron los ojos más hermosos que ha de haber visto en toda su vida... 

— Mhm — El sonido de una persona aclarándose la garganta llamó su atención — Ya puede pasar.

— ¡Oh, por supuesto! — Sonrió — ¡Buenos días! 

La mujer, que aparentaba unos sesenta años, lo saludó e invitó a pasar con cortesía, aquella oficina denotaba elegancia y formalidad, todo lo opuesto su persona. 

— Vengo a recoger mi horario, el amable joven de la entrada me dijo que era aquí — Explicó 

— Ohh, si joven, dígame su nombre y apellido, por favor. 

— Bokuto Kotaro. 

— Pareces energético, Kotaro — Dijo y Rebuscó entre los papeles que tenía guardados en un mueble junto a su escritorio y lo leyó atentamente uno de ellos antes de emitir sonido alguno — ¿No es muy joven para tener una hija? 

— Uh, si...suelen decírmelo bastante — Supuso que lo que había leído era su expediente, por lo que soltó una risa ahogada y metió una de sus manos a su bolsillo — Ella nació cuando tenía dieciséis, el método anticonceptivo falló.

— Que desafortunado, ¿Y su madre dónde está? — La mujer no parecía tener segundas intenciones, más la pregunta incomodó a Bokuto. 

— Ella no está con nosotros, solo somos mi hija y yo — Aclaró desviando la mirada. 

— Debe ser duro — Hizo una pausa — Toma, acá tienes tu horario — Extendió uno de los papeles hacia él — Espero que te vaya bien y disfrutes de tu estadía en esta institución — Hizo una sonrisa a medias. 

— Si...muchas gracias, qué esté bien — Murmuró antes de salir de aquella oficina.

Al cruzar la puerta soltó un largo suspiro.

Si bien era cierto que estaba acostumbrado a que le dijesen que era demasiado joven como para tener una hija, no le gustaba que se lo dijesen directamente y las preguntas sobre la madre de ésta no dejaban de parecerle chocantes, no es como si se avergonzara, aunque tampoco estaba orgulloso, no sabe si alguien podría estar orgulloso de ser padre adolescente, pero está de que no debe avergonzarse, porque a pesar de las dificultades, él podía estar ahí de pie, inscribiéndose en una buena universidad, con el apoyo de la gente que realmente le quiere y que no le dio la espalda cuando más lo necesitó. 

Caminó hacia la salida del establecimiento con calma, eran las 9:20 am y la guardería de Kazu no cerraba hasta las 1:30, tenía tiempo, pero no quería molestar a su amigo dejándole a su hija hasta muy tarde, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería apresurarse lo más posible. 

Tomó el transporte público, sintiéndose aliviado de que el tráfico hubiese disminuido y mientras que se sentaba junto a la ventanilla revisó si Kenma la había mandado algún mensaje, una sensación extraña se ubicó en su estomago al ver que no tenía ningún mensaje en la barra de notificaciones.

Su viaje fue tranquilo, aunque casi se pasa de su parada por distraerse observando el paisaje.

Al descender, observó detenidamente los nombres de las calles, pues a pesar de ya haber visitado el lugar antes, le costaba ubicarse entre tanto edificio. 

Caminó tranquilamente hacía su destino, hasta que a su mente llegó la pregunta de si su madre había pasado por lo mismo cuando él entró al jardín, se sintió algo estúpido cuando cayó en cuenta de que todas o al menos, la mayoría de las madres y padres pasan por eso en su debido momento.

Se alivió cuando pudo divisar, por fin, el pequeño edificio. Entró con cuidado de no tropezar con nadie y caminó hasta el salón de la profesora a cargo del curso de su hija, que era el lugar que se le indicó debía ir, la última vez que pasó por allí. Al entrar, se encontró con una pequeña pelirroja sentada en una de las mesitas que tenían colocadas para los niños, mientras coloreaba la imagen de un perrito que le recordó a una de las caricaturas que veía con Kazumi.

—Buenos días— Dijo en dirección a la niña.

— Holaaa — Respondió ella, alargando la “a” 

—¿Está Shirofuku-san? — Preguntó con cierta duda, no esperaba que la niña supiese, más aún así decidió hacerlo.  
La pelirroja desvió la mirada por un momento, como si estuviese intentando recordar algo. 

— Yukie está con otra persona ahora, pero creo que no debería faltarle mucho, si quiere puede esperar conmigo — Señaló con una sonrisa el pequeño asiento junto a ella. 

Con algo de incomodidad Bokuto se sentó a su lado, su rostro le sonaba de algo, más no sabía de qué.

El salón quedó en completo silencio, por unos minutos, lo único que se escuchaba era el roce de los crayones contra él papel, junto a las tenues voces de las personas en el salón continuo, que era donde se encontraba la maestra con el otro apoderado.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Natsu — Preguntó la colorina.

— Mi nombre es Kotaro, ¿sabes que no está bien que hables con desconocidos, Natsu?

— Pero me dijiste tu nombre, ya no somos desconocidos — Le rebatió la niña. Bokuto rio.

— Está bien, tienes razón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Kotaro? — Le agradó la confianza de la niña.

— Pues he venido a inscribir a mi hija 

— ¿Y cuántos años tiene? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Sabe andar en bicicleta? — El bicolor sacudió su cabello y se dispuso a contestar sus preguntas.

— Tiene tres años, se llama Kazumi y aún no sabe andar en bicicleta — Nunca le había comprado una bicicleta antes, pues era un lujo que no podía darse, pero quizás pronto lo haría.

— Ohhh, que lindo nombre, yo tengo cinco, soy un poco mayor que ella, pero… ¡Podríamos ser amigas igual y le enseñaría a andar en bicicleta! 

Soltó una carcajada mientras se acomodaba en el asiento— Por supuesto, eso sí, solo si me la cuidas bien.

— ¡Claro que la cuidare!

Natsu comenzó a contarle a Bokuto sobre lo increíbles que eran los juegos de la guardería y que ese sería su último año ahí, ya que después ingresaría a la escuela primaria y sería una niña grande, pero prometió no perder el contacto con Kazumi y que esperaba llegaran a ser muy buenas amigas. 

La charla se aplazó por varios minutos y habría durado más tiempo, de no ser porque la maestra le llamó al salón luego de despedirse del otro apoderado.

— Buenos días, Sr. Bokuto, ¿Cómo ha estado, trajo todo lo que tenía pendiente?

— Shirofuku-san, ya le dije que no me dijese Señor, me hace sentir viejo — Se quejó haciendo un puchero, la mujer río. 

— Ya, ya, Bokuto, ¿trajo todo? 

— Por supuesto, ahora tengo todo, Shirofuku-san — Ambos sonrieron.

Yukie tomó asiento detrás de su escritorio y Kotaro en una de las sillas que estaban frente a éste, la mujer abrió una de las carpetas que tenía sobre su escritorio y luego de leerlos, guardó en ella los papeles que el contrario le entregó.

— ¿Desea colocar algún número además del suyo, para que llamemos en caso de alguna emergencia? — Le extendió un lápiz y el formulario a rellenar.

— ¡Síp! — Tomó el lápiz y comenzó a escribir dentro de las casillas vacías. 

— ¿Quiénes son Kuroo Tetsuro y Kenma Kozume? — 

Preguntó con calma, sabía algo de la historia del chico por lo que habían conversado la vez pasada que estuvo allí, así que no quería sonar muy brusca — Digo, los apoderados suelen poner miembros de la familia como tíos o abuelos, pero ustedes no comparten apellidos.

— Ellos son mi familia, quizás no tengamos relación sanguínea o legal, pero han estado junto a mí, más de lo que las personas que si lo hacían, lo estuvieron — Aclaró, aquella pegunta le recordó a lo que había ocurrido en la oficina de la vicerrectora, más no le causó incomodidad.

—Perdón si le incomodé con mi pregunta — Se disculpó.

— ¡No te preocupes! Es tu trabajo, ¿no?

— Si, pero aún así podría haberlo incomodado. 

— Que no importaa, a todo esto, hay una niña afuera, Natsu, ¿Qué hace ahí tan solita? — Hizo una mueca triste.

— Es la hermanita de un amigo, creyó que empezaban desde hoy y como ya había hecho unos planes me pidió de favor que la cuidara — Habló mientras terminaba de guardar los papeles dentro de la carpeta — Es muy hiperactiva, me alegro de que se haya quedado dibujando y no haciendo alboroto.

Aquel comentario le hizo gracia — Mi hija también es bastante inquieta, por eso intento llevarla algún parque durante las tardes para que gaste un poco de energía y duerma durante la noche, que puedo decir, salió a mí.

— ¿Usted también es inquieto? — Rio. 

— Mucho, la verdad, cuando era pequeño, mi mamá me inscribía a todos los talleres habidos y por haber que fueran de deporte para agotarme, aunque sea un poco, pero según ella, ¡Parecía que en vez de cansarme me daban más energía! — Relató entre carcajadas — Aunque mi deporte predilecto siempre fue el Voleibol, ¡llegué a ser uno de los mejores cinco rematadores entre las escuelas!

— Asombroso, ¿continúa practicando? 

— No…tuve que dejarlo cuando nació Kazumi, no podía quedarme a los entrenamientos porque debía cuidarla — Bajó la mirada hacía sus manos, pero rápidamente la levantó con una sonrisa — Pero bueno, quizás fue lo mejor — Tomó su teléfono para ver la hora — ¡Oh! Creo que debería irme, lo siento por quitarle su tiempo.

— No se preocupe, ya tenemos todo listo para que Kazumi ingrese el día lunes. 

Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

— Muchas gracias por recibirme, espero que tenga un buen día, ¡Nos vemos pronto! 

— Gracias a usted por confiar en nosotros para comenzar la educación de su hija — Hizo una pequeña reverencia — Y tome — Extendió un pequeño papel — Acá venden los uniformes más baratos que en la tienda que sugiere la guardería, que tenga un buen día.

Antes de irse, se arrodilló frente a la colorina que seguía sentada en la mesita dibujando y le revolvió el cabello — Y tu peque, cuídate, te cobraré la palabra cuando inicien las clases, adiós.

Volteó a ver a Shirofuku y se despidió una última vez con la mano.

Se sintió liberado al cruzar la puerta de salida y saber que podría dirigirse a casa sin tener nada que hacer durante el resto del día.

11:30 am

El regreso a su hogar fue sorprendentemente rápido, debido a que por esas horas la mayoría de los transeúntes se encontraban en sus lugares de trabajo.

Subió las escaleras al departamento de sus amigos y se cansó más de lo que esperaba, aunque no fue tanto lo que recorrió, ir de un lugar a otro con tanta prisa le había agotado.

Llamó a la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió, casi cae al suelo debido a que inconscientemente se había apoyado en ésta.

— Uh, lo siento, no me di cuenta de que estabas apoyado — Dijo Kenma mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle pasar.

— No importa, gracias por cuidar a Kazu — Se quitó los zapatos y tomó rumbo a la habitación del menor, donde suponía estaba su hija.

— ¡Papi, volviste! — Exclamó la pequeña, yendo a abrazarle 

— Te e’trañé mucho

— Yo también te extrañé — Murmuró recostándose en la cama del teñido.

— Bah, claro, acuéstate nada más, no es como si fuera mi cama ni nada — Reclamó el más bajo.

— Lo siento. 

— Muévete — Habló haciendo un espacio en la cama a la fuerza para poder acomodarse y jugar con la consola.

Cuando Kuroo llegó al departamento cerca de las 3:00 pm, se encontró con una escena digna de recordar, Kazumi estaba durmiendo cruzada sobre Kenma y Bokuto, quienes parecían estar en el quinto sueño, el pelinegro no pudo resistirse y les tomó una foto, para luego ir a pedir comida a domicilio, estaba seguro de que aún no habían comido nada y se despertarían con hambre.

Aquella noche la pequeña se quedó jugando hasta las tres de la madrugada y Bokuto se arrepintió profundamente de haberse dormido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! aaa, espero que estén disfrutando la historia , aunque solo lleve dos capítulos, lskdks. 
> 
> Mi Internet ha estado horrible y no he tenido tiempo de corregir el capítulo de buena forma, así que he tenido que hacer una corrección exprés, creo que quedó algo decente, prometo que el siguiente será mucho mejor! estoy publicado esta historia también en Wattpad (@csparklefingers) pero acá subo antes los capítulos.
> 
> Que tengan un buen día!


End file.
